Sugar
by kawaii yuki-chan
Summary: After a medical emergency during practice, a secret of Puck's comes to light. PURT Goodness!


Yay, my first GLEE fic! Puck is my fave and so is Kurt so of course this'll be Purt in the next chapter or so. May be just a two or three shot, depends on my reviews. Smoochies to fellow GLEEKS!

Don't own GLEE, if I did there would SO be PURT romance going on…..

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"OK, everyone I found a great song for us to work on for Regional's. I know we've been working real hard but I still think we should go over a few things." Mr. Shue said as all the Glee kids settled into their seats as the last bell rang. He had begun handing out the music sheets when everyone was distracted by the sound of scuffing sneakers and saw the resident badass and man-whore all but stumble into the room.

"Thanks for making an appearance, Puck. Grab a seat so we can get to work on the song." He said as Puck shuffled by him and dropped with a groan into the only empty seat that was next to Kurt. Kurt glanced at him from the side and frowned as he took in Puck's haggard appearance. Puck was kind of pale and his eyes looked all droopy. His shoulders shook as if he was cold though he had on his trademark grey hoodie. While he was shaking Kurt also noted that his face and neck were covered by a thin film of sweat as though even walking into the room was a feat onto itself.

"Puck, are you OK?" he asked in a whisper as another chill seemed to pass through the larger boy's body. A firm shaking of the muscular boy's head made Kurt drop the subject for now but he kept shifting his eyes over to Puck's face every now and then during class noting that it seemed he was fighting to stay awake.

After an eternity and a half, the hour of practice was over and the room was filled with the sounds of everyone gathering their things together and the room emptied quickly. Puck was still in his chair when a shadow fell over his lap and he looked up to focus his eyes with a frown on Kurt as he stood in front of him with worry etched all over his face.

"Puck I know I am practically signing my own death warrant but, I really think you should go see the nurse. You look horrible and…" Kurt began but was inturrupted by Puck's soft barritone voice.

"Don't…worry…Princess. Just….." He said trying to play the whole thing off in his normal way but failing horribly when his voice came out as a wheeze instead of his normally proud tone. Along with the room, the rest of his sentence faded away as Puck suddenly toppled from the chair he was in and dropped to the floor without another word.

"NOAH!" Kurt's frantic yell and the sound of chairs falling over brought Mr. Shue, Finn, and Santana running into the room in a heartbeat totally not believing the sight that greeted them. The great Puckzilla was sprawled on the floor of the Glee Club on his side and unconscious while Kurt was on his knees next to him shaking his shoulder and near tears.

"Kurt what happened!" Mr. Shue asked as he ran to where Kurt and Puck were.

"He just passed out, he looked terrible all through practice but he never said anything! Now he won't wake up!" Kurt cried as Mr. Shue pulled Puck onto his back on the floor and used his own jacket as a pillow for his head.

A slight moan came from Puck as he fought his way back from the darkness. 'Real smart forgetting your meds Puckster. Reeeal smooth, now how the hell am I gonna get outta this shit?' he argued with himself in his head as he managed to crack his eyes open a bit.

"Puck! Dude are you OK?" came Finn's voice from somewhere on his left but Puck's vision was trained only on Kurt's bright blue eyes even if he was a bit blurry. He felt completely exhausted but Puck knew that that falling asleep was really bad so he fought it as hard as he could. A questioning glance from Kurt and he just nodded his head a bit, not trusting that his stomach at the moment as the room swam again.

"I think I know what's wrong with him." Kurt said softly as he watched Puck pale a bit more and place a shaky hand on his stomach. All eyes whipped to Kurt as he placed his smaller hand into Pucks and took a breath.

"Puck has diabetes. Like really really bad. I walked into the locker room to grab a jacket I had left a couple of weeks ago and I walked in on him injecting his insulin. At first he was kinda pissed at me but then he explained that he'd had it since middle school but no one knew, not even Finn. He assured me that as long as he kept his diet in check and his shots on time he would be fine and made me promise not to reveal the Great Puck's one weakness." Kurt explained while passing a hand over Puck's sweaty forehead.

'Noah, what do I do?" he asked as they saw Puck open his eyes again.

"M' sugar….is….t..too…low." he drawled out as he blinked lethargically. After Santana's quick rummage through his backpack came up empty Kurt brought his eyes to Puck's again.

"Noah, where's your insulin pack?" He asked with a shaky voice realizing the severity of the situation. If they couldn't get his sugar up soon, Puck could slip into a diabetic coma. His body would just start shutting down and from what Kurt read online the day he found out about Puck's secret that would be VERY bad. Puck just laid there for a moment as if answering took too much energy and his eyes were sliding shut again.

"PUCK! Where is your insulin pack?" Kurt called a bit louder with a small shake on the jock's shoulder trying to get him to stay awake. Kurt knew that there was a special shot that Puck could use in an emergency like this that his sugar was on the fritz. He didn't like the thought of having to stick the poor guy with a sharp instrument but if it would save his life then Kurt knew he had no choice.

"A..at…home…le..ft it by….accide..nt." came Puck's soft reply as he lost his battle with the darkness.

"Mr. Shue, call an ambulance right now! Puck needs a doctor." Kurt yelled as the teacher whipped out his cell.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

OKAY, so what do u guys think of my little chapter? Please sends me good internet happiness in the form of a review.


End file.
